


He Should Have Seen This Coming

by Pinklunarflower



Series: Malec Music Playlist Challenge [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Is So Done, Dorks in Love, M/M, Magnus Is A Diva, Part Of The 'Music Playlist Challenge' With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklunarflower/pseuds/Pinklunarflower
Summary: Alec woke up only to find his boyfriend missing from the bed beside him. Normally that wasn't peculiar, however when he had been promised his day off with said boyfriend he got concerned.OrThe time Alec learned that his boyfriend was a Monster, a Lady Gaga fan that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be doing homework. This is the first in an unknown amount of Malec Drabbles from songs on my Itunes that I have barely touched since 2009. Let's see how badly this can go. Any suggestions are welcome in the comments below!

Alec woke up only to find his boyfriend missing from the bed beside him. Normally that wasn't peculiar, however when he had been promised his day off with said boyfriend he begrudgingly got out of bed. He let out a tired sigh and ruffled his bedhead. Slowly Alec made his way from the bedroom to the living room only to be stopped at the sound of a heavy beat from a tinny speaker. 

Alec stopped for a moment trying to get his tired brain to connect two and two. Alec took a few more steps down the hall before it clicked. Magnus. He took three steps backwards and cracked open the door to the room Magnus kept all his makeup and other unnecessary, to Alec, products. The door opened silently revealing Magnus sitting in a chair in front of the mirror.

A glitter covered phone was plugged into a portable speaker blaring some song which must have been popular. Magnus was using his beauty blender to blend in his contour as he dancing in his seat to the music, his lips forming the words to the song as if he knew it by heart. The younger of the two did not doubt that the other had the song memorized. 

Alec simple shook his head with fond exasperation as he leaned his back against the doorway. Muscled arms folded in front of his shirtless torso as he got comfortable to watch his boyfriend perform his morning routine. Yes, there were days when the warlock simply used his magic to apply his makeup, he had been told it was relaxing to apply his products in the morning. 

“I want your horror, I want your design. ‘Cause you’re a criminal as long as you’re mine. I want your love. Love, love, love I want your love. I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick.” Magnus sang as he finished contouring. He gave a cheeky wink to his reflection only for Alec to huff a laugh in amusement. 

At the noise Magnus’s eyes met Alec’s through the mirror. He wondered if the other was blushing under all the makeup that had been applied. After a brief moment of shock gold eyes returned to the reflection and continued with his routine. He did however perform with more vigor than before. Certain phrases were emphasized with either a wink or a full dance move. 

It was only when Magnus let his face set with some sort of white powder covering portions of his face did he truly turn around. Dark brown hair was pulled back with a golden headband which caused his hair to look even darker. 

“Work it I’m a free bitch baby.” Magnus sang with another wink and blew a kiss directly at Alec. The younger honestly tried to keep the smile off his face, he even moved his face away in an attempt to hide the fact that he hadn’t succeeded from his boyfriend. When the last line poured out of the tinny speaker Magnus snapped his fingers causing the phone to pause. 

Magnus stood up from the plush chair he kept in front of his ordinate vanity and crossed the room to stand in front of his shadowhunter. “Alexander.” Magnus purred with a small grin that practically screamed that he had been caught.  
Alec turned and finally showed the other a closed lipped smile. “Morning.” He said as he reached a hand out to gently tangle their hands together. Blue eyes met gold just as pale skin and golden skin met. “Why was she singing about ‘vertigo shtick’s?” Alec asked seriously his expression confused which made the older male laugh. 

“That’s Lady Gaga for you. You and I could have a Bad Romance after all.” He said with a grin. “Now,” He started as he removed his hand from his boyfriend’s grasp. “Go and put on a shirt you are distracting. Unless-“ Only to be cut off by a pair of chapped lips. Well, mornings might not be so bad if was able to see this every day.


End file.
